The present invention relates to an electronic device utilizing superconductive phenomena in particular to a superconducting device low in power dissipation and high in operating speed due to the operation by controlling carrier-wave, and suitably used for a large integrated circuit configuration.
In the conventional field of superconducting devices using superconductive phenomena, JP-A-60-231375 discloses a superconducting device of a type used as a combination of a superconductor and a normal conductor which is well known.
This conventional device, which uses a high-energy quasiparticle generated in a superconductor, requires an operating voltage larger than the gap energy of the superconductor, and therefore the problem of large power dissipation is posed in applications involving a high-temperature superconducting material of an oxide used for a superconductor. Further, this type of device has a disadvantage since its characteristics are considerably affected by change in temperature, thereby making it difficult to realize a stable circuit operation. Another disadvantage of this conventional device lies in its inability to secure a sufficient current gain for applications such as a logic circuit, and therefore a large-scale integrated circuit is difficult to realize.
Furthermore, in spite of its frequent applications to digital processing circuits, such a device lacks a parallel signal processing ability at the device level such as optical devices on the one hand, and a high degree of integration is impossible to attain an analog signal processing operation vital to the neuro-computer on the other.